


Help in need

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Typos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You have a non-committed only sex relationship with you neighbour Harrison. He is good but he meets you on a rather grumpy day in the elevator and decides to helps you to release the stress.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You
Kudos: 8





	Help in need

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to write more of these small ideas about Harrison because honestly I’m all over him. Also, damn mirror selfie.

It has been one hell of a week and you needed it to be over finally. With these thoughts in your head you entered to the elevator empty handed. Sure, because you were waiting for an important mail and come down to check the mailbox, but it was empty of course.

Your face was stern, jaw clenched, staring at the door of the elevator not even noticing for a second that someone was standing next to you. You entered and it caught you by surprise that your blonde neighbour walked in behind you. He said hi with a small smile which you tried to reciprocate with zero success. You were too tense, too done and too stressed out to be smiling and chatting.

He wasn’t in for a chat either because as soon as the door closed, he pulled up his phone and shoot a few selfies. Like anyone cared. You huffed internally, however your body didn’t share the opinion of your mind. Your eyes travelled up and down on his body shamelessly, taking in his pretty face, arms and hands. Fuck he was a sight; however your grumpy mind really couldn’t stop itself from making a comment.

‘That is a phone, you don’t need to flex that much, you know, right?’ You asked with a bit mean and sarcastic voice.

‘If you don’t like it so much, stop undressing me with your eyes.’ Harrison bit back, his intense blue eyes turning to you, meeting with your piercing stare.

Before you could have answered he stepped closer trapping you between the cold metal and his warm body.

‘Someone is a little tense today.’ He said the obvious out loud. ‘If you need help, I am free for the afternoon.’ His voice was almost a whisper by the end of the sentence, shamelessly giving you his offer, hands settling on your waists to push you even more to the wall of the elevator as he stepped between your legs, his thigh pressing against your core. You were looking him in the eye, not breaking the intense stare until you body gave in and you instinctively jerked against his leg.

‘Shit.’ You groaned just in time for the machine to stop and break the tension between the two of you.

‘I take it as a yes.’ Harrison’s long fingers grabbed your wrist and pulled you out of the small space. The two of you practically strutted down the corridor until you got to his apartment. Harrison started to fumble with his keys and your lips didn’t make it any easier, pressing onto his neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin, mewling at the taste of him on your tongue. He reached out and turned you just a little so he pushed you against the door, when he finally found the keys. His lips captured yours in a frantic, desperate kiss as he finally opened the damn door. You broke the kiss and it wasn’t even a second until he shut it close and pressed you against the wall next to it. His knee opened your thigh for him, making you grind onto the fabric of his jeans.

He was intoxicating, the way you inhaled the scent which belonged to him and only him, the way he held you securely in his strong embrace. He had his body pressed to you, his lips burning yours as he kissed you soppily, his tongue entering your mouth. He wanted to take his time, to tease you, to tie you up and let you take out all the frustration in submitting to him, but he was also desperate. He wanted you, craved you, to touch and feel you in a way he couldn’t in a while.

Like you were reading his mind when your hands went to his jeans and freed his cock in seconds. Harrison growled into your mouth, stepping away from your core and pushing your pants and panties down with one movement. You didn’t care.

One hand was securing you as he held your hips the other went under your shirt to cup your breast. You arched into his touch and cried out at the same time as he pushed into you. You felt a moment of satisfaction as his big cock stretched you for the first time but it didn’t take long. He started to move grabbing one thigh and pulling it to his hips so he can fuck you more, deeper, faster. Your hands tried to find some leverage on his shoulders as he pinned your body to the wall with his. His pace was frantic as he was thrusting into you, pretty groans falling from is lips. Your body was swimming in pleasure, feeling him so close, your face buried into his neck to muffle your cries and moans as he filled you up perfectly. You could feel him bottom out with every thrust, your greedy cunt taking every thick inch of him, it was almost enough to drive you to the edge.

At one sharp thrust you lost your balance. ‘Haz, bedroom. I can’t stand.’ You were a painting mess and it took him a second until he got the message.

On the short and hurried way to his room he stripped naked and so did you. When he closed his door you were standing fully naked for him. ‘Get on your hands and knees, love.’ He demanded with a strict but soft voice.

You did what he asked, making him growl as his eyes wandered on your exposed already fucked pussy. ‘Such a good girl.’ The little praise was followed by a whimper. ‘Taking my cock so well, look at you.’ Harrison whispered with a low voice filled with lust as he slid between your folds again. You opened your mouth for a silent moan as he filled you again, the weight of his cock inside of you sending shivers down on your spine.

He was moving again, his body overpowering his mind, giving both of your what you needed. One of his hands were on your hips the other circling around your body touching your swollen clit, aching for attention.

Your broken whimper and the way your pussy was pulsing around him gave you away, he knew you were not gonna last. The burning feeling in your stomach was building fast to the overwhelming feeling of Harrison’s cock sliding in and out of you with ease, his fat cock head pressing against your spot with every movement and his hands rubbing your clit in sloppy circles.

Your orgasm hit you like a wave, there was a tell-tale surge of pleasure across your belly and cunt before it washed over you, making you come shamelessly fast on Harrison’s cock. Your knuckles turned white as you were gripping his sheets and he couldn’t hold it any longer either. His name fall from your lips with pretty begging for more, you were hot and wet around him and fuck he missed being inside of you so bad. His balls tightened even more before he came, shooting his thick load onto your walls, prolonging your pleasure as his thrusts got slower and less sharp as he rode out his own high.

There was always a shudder before you got over stimulated and it was his cue to stop. He stilled, hands lazily caressing the small of your back until both of you tried to breathe and just bask into the remaining feeling of your orgasms and his cock buried into you.

‘Better?’ Haz asked with a small laugh carefully reaching out for some wipes to clean up the mess you made.

‘Yeah, thanks.’ You laughed, your body relaxed on his soft sheets. ‘I didn’t know you were home.’ You spoke with eyes closed.

‘I arrived yesterday, but you should have called and asked.’ Harrison settled on the bed next to you pulling you close to his body.

‘Not much fan of calling.’ You shrugged, tracing his bicep with the tip of your fingers.

‘Yeah. Anyways, since when do you wait for me to come home?’ He asked curiously, his eyes taking in your features up close.

‘Since I don’t like sleeping with anyone else anymore.’ You admitted your cheeks heating up, eyes averting his.

‘Ah.’ Harrison pulled you even closer biting his lips to the sudden warm feeling in his chest. ‘Well, I don’t like sleeping with anyone else either.’ He confessed and his lips captured yours in a sweet, loving kiss. ‘Go on a date with me.’ He blurred out in the heat of the moment.

‘We can’t even have a conversation longer then three minutes before you ending up inside of me.’ You whisper-yelled with eyes wide open between the pink lips. It was true you were his neighbour and you slept with him more times and lot more frequently than you wanted to admit, but you couldn’t help it, it was something in him, something that you couldn’t resist and neither could he.

‘I don’t see the problem.’ Harrison laughed a little pushing you onto your back and laying between your legs. Your arms were around his neck, your eyes staring at him with such adoration and longing he couldn’t help his smile. ‘Is that a yes?’ He asked before dipping down for a kiss.

‘Yeah.’ You giggled between his lips. ‘But if I were you, I wouldn’t risk it and tried to convince me a little more.’ The mischievous light in your eyes caught his attention, making him bite his lips coyly.

‘I can do that, just give me a few more minutes.’ Harrison breathed out quietly as he lifted his body from yours to slide his fingers between your bodies and into your dripping heat, making sure you’ll say yes to him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this fic! :)


End file.
